


The Celestial Scholar

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Erik Selvig's to be exact, F/M, The plot just kinda came to me during class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: What happens when a student studying astrophysics and mythology come in contact with the very Norse god she is researching about?"Four words, pet, your facts are factless."muttered a bitter Loki who then threw the woman's hard-worked for papers about themythicalgod himself on the floor.





	1. Papa Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is up with me and these new formulated stories buttttttt i just cant help itttttt  
> I swear i told myself i wouldn't do aNoThEr series but as I sat in class, listening to my teacher talk about Norse mythology, i found that i jusT HAD TO DO IT.  
> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TYPOS  
> xxx

> _Yea, my love for her was golden, like the compass of heaven and the silken thread on her head_

* * *

_"Papa?"_ I peeked my head and saw my the man I was looking for busy with a book in hand, amongst his notes and maps. I huffed slightly and adjusted in my hand the mug of hot, liquid caffeine I held that was meant for the being inside. As I let myself in, knowing he probably hadn't heard me at all, I slowly walked over to him and scanned what he was doing from a far enough distance. He mumbled, grunted, and scanned back and forth his papers. It took me long enough to realize what he was frustrated over.

"There." I pointed on a red dot on his large, but small compared to his others, map. "This is the eye you're looking for."

The white haired, blue eyed man looked at me silly, like I had just told him the literal moon was in my pocket, and placed the book he had down. I gave him the coffee I had in hand, exchanging it with the map and papers left in his. Laying out the sheets, I went over the data I had already glanced upon a while ago. Taking into account the scribbled down notes, cross matching it with what was on the printed thermal map, I mentally took notes, then nodded in agreement with myself. _"This,"_ I pointed on the same red dot from a while ago, "is, _in fact,_ what the entire storm is revolving around." I turned to my papa and then to his written notes. "Though you over looked it, considering the outline you made _is_ not congruent to this placing, if you take into account the reactions and the speed all around it, you'll see that this, in fact, is the point of origin." I spoke finally, turning back to the person who was now taking into account all that I said. I waited to be either corrected or agreed with and was equally joyous when presented it was the latter.

_"Brilliant."_ He spoke in monotone, taking a big gulp of his drink. He turned to me, placed the mug down, and shook me with delight. "Oh, my Ingrid, what would I ever do without you?" My father then peppered my forehead with kisses, proceeding to seal me in a tight embrace. I laughed and hugged him back. "Sleep even less, I would say." My dad laughed at my words.

Once he broke off and re-checked his work with a look of content, I huffed and got to my _reason_ as to being here. "Papa." I called, but an answer never came as my over-worked father proceeded to sort out his files. He re-shuffled his work in the desired order and I frowned slightly, speaking out once more. _"Papa."_ I spoke more sternly. Thankfully, he heard this one this time but simply glanced at me as he stacked some papers.

"Ingrid."

"Jung is finally in town and, _yes,_ I told him he should stay here. He's coming over tonight, papa, and-" _"That's wonderful,_ we should start preparing dinner now. You go on out and we'll make his favorite dish."

"Papa, I'm not finished." I groaned with a huff, briefly halting his actions. He looked at me and nodded, "Go on then."

"Well, since Jung will be staying for a pretty long while, he will be my partner and since I have a partner, and you said when I have a partner I could finally-" _"Ingrid--"_ "You didn't even let me finish!" With pursed lips and annoyed eyes, my father finished his tidying, well, _tidying in a term_ , his things and picked his mug in defeat. "I know what you're going to say, child."

"But you said-" _"I know what I said._ What I didn't know was that you were  not smart enough to get that I _don't want_ you going _there_ with or without a partner and that I only said that you could go when you have one to shut you up."

I groaned and whined out an annoyed sound, "But papa-" "We are not having this conversation. He's dangerous man." He stopped to take a sip on his coffee but then cut himself off in his laughter. "He's not _even_ a man! He's a _god,_ for crying out loud. _A **god**_ , Ingrid!"

I groaned once more, "But I don't see what's the big deal! He'll be shackled in a cell the whole time and he's on 24/7 guard! Besides, I only need to talk to him in order to further solidify my thesis; it'll be _one_ time." I spoke with a half lie. My papa narrowed his eyes at me, knowing full well that it most definitely will  not take merely one interview for me to get my full on take on the topic I have: _Norse mythology._

"Ingrid Freja Selvig, you will not go anywhere near Loki, nor will you even go near the Avengers tower. Am I making myself clear?"

I scoffed, "Then what about Thor, I'm sure he-" _"INGRID!" "YES!_ Fine. Okay. Crystal. _Cheese Louise with grease,_ papa." I spoke defensively, knitting my brows deeply. The evil man smiled victoriously, "Good, now go get cooking. You shouldn't leave poor Jung jet lag _and_ hungry."

* * *

There was a knock heard on the door and soon came a rectangle tray with mediocre Midgardian food. I took it from where it lay and ate the bread made with garlic on the corner. Mouth this full I turned to the camera and spoke, "Is this one finally poisoned? _Oooh,_ I practically cannot wait." I spoke bitterly and got to eating the green vegetables on the tray. I got one with my fingers and ate it, "Are you barbarians pleased that much by the sight of me eating with my fingers?"

From my previous glass chamber, I was placed in an enclosed metal cell with a stiff bed, one pillow and a five time bathroom privilege. It is only a tad better than the previous for here, at least, when the worrisome humans pass, I hear them speak of their pathetic lives and find enough amusement in it.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here? I do believe I have quite learned my lesson, mortals." I looked to the camera and sat on the so called bed that I was supposed to rest on. I believe this is what a _joke_ was.

Lying on the bed, utterly vexed, I looked up at the ceiling and thought of all the things I would do to Thor when he finally comes back for me, or at least that's what the humans I over-heard speak of. Dear, if he's truly to come back for me, must he make me wait so late to do so? I understand that I am still to be kept in a cell if I leave, but anywhere else must surely be better than here. I huffed, bored, "Lovely 103rd day we're having then."


	2. I Missed You, Let's Sneak Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OFF, SORRY FOR THE TYPOS BECAUSE I DID NOT COPY READ  
> HA! (':  
> SECOND OFF, LOKI ISN'T HERE BUT IT'S IMPORTANT TO ESTABLISH THIS FOR PLOT REASONS  
> THIRD OFF, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL FINALLY ESTABLISH LOKI/READER RELATIONSHIP

 

I stood there, outside the airport where I was to meet up with my dear friend. It was a chilly autumn day and as I fidgeted where I stood; I mentally hoped my idiot of a friend finally had some sense pushed through the thick skull of his to wear a damn scarf in this weather. I watched as an airplane flew off and I wondered how many tears were shed and how many more will be shed at the departure and arrival of the load to its destination.

 _"BABO!"_ I heard a voice shout from afar. I knowingly turned to the owner of the voice and saw it was indeed none other than my _Jung._ I smiled and burst out in joy. I ran toward the six foot tall man and he smiled widely at this, stretching his arms out wide for our in coming embrace. He moved slightly forward and as I laughed in happiness, I leaped into his arms and he spun me around. I latched onto him so tightly, not because I feared being dropped or falling, but because of how much I missed him. He laughed at me and I laughed at him as we spun and eventually came to a halt. We remained in the embrace for a long while, not at all caring about whoever saw. It felt nice to be in his embrace and my nose has missed his scent. When he did however try to break away, I groaned out a protest which caused him to laugh. _"Yaaa,"_ he dragged out, "we're in the middle of the walk way."

I hummed, "Well they have legs, they can simply avoid the two best friends who are having a moment because they missed each other." He sighed out a low laugh and tightened once more his embrace. "I forgot how stubborn you are."

I laughed and nuzzled deeper into his chest. " **Big** mistake."

 

Finally, when I was slightly satisfied, I released him from my arms and was met by his familiar face. I smiled brightly at the looks of him and he did the same. He looked older, a little tired, and more handsome, I would say "Did you miss me, _babo?"_ he smirked, pushing away locks of hair on my face.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Not as much as you missed me, _dum."_

With a laugh, he got his bags, and being the good friend that I am, I carried one of the three of them. We then started to walk off, arms linked with each other, and got to my car. We stuffed the bags in the trunk and then hopped into the front. Turning the engine on, I then drove off into the heart of the city and quickly glanced at the man next to me who picked a song on the radio. _"Welcome to city of New York."_ I spoke, earning an amused laugh from him.

"You know, I'm thinking it looks  _way_ better in the pictures."

* * *

 _"Jung!"_ Papa greeted with a smile.

 _"Abeoji!"_ Jung spoke on the same manner.

The two then laughed as they shared a quick hug. The old man grabbed the young man by the shoulders and examined him. "How are ya, boy?"

The taller being pursed his lips then broke out in a smile, _"Hungry."_

I chuckled at Jung's unchanging reply, "When are you _not?"_

Jung fake contemplated, "I can't say for sure... maybe if you feed me well I can tell you how long it takes for me to get hungry again."

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed, my father did the same. "Come on then, let's not wait." My dad motioned to the dining room where a hot dish of five cheese lasagna waited. Jung smiled like a child and licked his lips, _"5 cheese?"_ he asked as we walked off towards the set table. I nodded simply and made jazz hands over the aromatic delicacy, "Yup. It's not lasagna if it doesn't have parmesan, mozzarella, cheddar, gouda, _and_ cream cheese."

Jung gasped at the sight of it then bowed, "Thank you for the food."

I smiled and then pulled him by the wrist, forcing him to sit down next to me. He chuckled but cooperated nonetheless and we immediately dug into the mouth-watering Italian dish made just for our Korean baby.

 

"So how was Berlin?" My father asked as he took a bite of his food. Jung nodded as he chewed and cleared his mouth, "It was good. Cold, but good. I think I made them believers."

"Amen to that then." Papa chuckled.

Jung nodded, "Yes, well, I'm happy to say that our star is officially a part of our night sky and our cosmic realm theory is slowly making its way to the books."

I laughed in glee and applauded the man. Papa did the same, minus the giddy part, then I shook the man sitting next to me, grabbing his arm and squealing. "That's fantastic, Jung! I am so proud of you and _your_ work!" I spoke, stressing out the your part. He, though as smug and big-headed he can get at times, was not actually the type of man to brag and turn arrogant over his work, to say that he was modest about his accomplishments would be a severe understatement; at times he doesn't even take credit for the research with his blood, sweat, and tears, and leaves them as anonymous works just because he can. Jung nodded in disapproval, "No, no, it's _our_ work. I would've never started this, or even dreamed of it, if it weren't for you and _abeoji."_

I chuckled, disregarding his statement, knowing it would be a dead end anyway. "You know calling him papa really isn't _that_ weird. I mean, why does it bother you so much that you have to call him the Korean equivalent of it?"

Jung sighed with a smile as he bowed his head, _"Papa_ is your special name for him, _abeoji_ is mine, _babo."_ he spoke softly. I rolled my eyes with a playful scoff, "Who are you calling _babo, dum?"_

My dad cut in, "Alright, let's agree that you are _**both** stupid."_ We all then broke out in laughter and proceeded to continue on dining.

 

"Ah, where are Jane and Darcy?" Jung asked.

I turned to him to answer his question, "They have a fancy convention in Australia. It was held in honor of asteroid..." _"Brontë,"_ my dad spoke for me. I pointed at papa then continued "the sisters themselves, annual 300 year visit."

Jung nodded in understanding, "And has there been another _Thor encounter?"_

"No, and thank heavens for that." My dad said quickly with eyes wide and a huff. He didn't mean it as a _I-don't-want-to-see-the-epic-Asgardian-prince-again,_ but more like a _I-just-don't-want-to-see-him-because-when-he's-here-he-brings-trouble,-lots-of-it,-and-I-am-far-too-too- **too** -old-for-that._  Jung turned to me slowly then took an equally slow bite of his food. I knit my brows at his odd actions. _"And Loki?"_ he asked simply, but not simple enough.

I nearly had a heart attack. My dad looked at him with knit brows, "What about him?"

"He's in prison, right?"

"Damn right he is." papa spoke dismissively as he ate what was last of his food. I felt my heart rise to my throat and the second my dad caught on, Jung spoke up. _"Good."_ I looked at him, dumbfounded. "He should be executed for attempting to wreak havoc in the city my Ingrid is in." He spoke and turned to me, straightening my hair in between his middle and index finger, smirking like a bastard.

I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him lightly. He groaned out in fake pain. _"AHH! MY RIBS! I CAN'T BREATHE!"_ My dad scoffed out a chuckle and nodded his head in disagreement with that being heard. I stood from my seat, grabbing all the now empty plates, "Suck it up, why _woncha'."_

Quickly ending his drama, as I was about to walk off, he then grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap, sealing me tightly in his arms. "Oooh my little duckling, you missed me too much!"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP THESE PLATES!" Jung paid no attention and I moved around in annoyance.

 _"Your mouth may scream no, but your heart is screaming yes."_ he mumbled as he then snuggled his head on my shoulder.

I elbowed his head with a grunt, causing him to whine in pain and release me. _" **YAA!!!** "_ he shouted in protest as I then walked off to the kitchen sink. I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my tongue, _"Imbecile."_ I muttered, mixed with a cuss. All the while my papa had been watching the whole thing with an amused look on his face, laughing lowly as we fought and bickered like children. "Dear lord, I swear when you two get married..."

 _"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"_ we both countered my father's quiet remark.

He burst out in laughter and held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, _alright,_ you're not getting married...  _now."_

Upon hearing his last remark, I turned to the man and narrowed my eyes. "You know what, since _we're_ getting married, _you_ should wash the dishes so _we_ can catch up." My dad then raised his brows. "No, no--" _"No yourself,_ you go wash the dishes and I'll catch up with Jung." I stated firmly, walking over to my chuckling friend, grabbing him by the wrist and exiting the room with him, leaving the plates on the sink for my papa to wash.

"Ingrid!" Papa called back as he stood from his seat. Jung laughed as we continued to walk away. "Thank you for the food, abeoji!" the man spoke cheerfully with a quick bow. The other man scoffed, "I swear, those children..."

 

Once we made it away from papa, I turned to Jung who was now collecting his bags. _"What was that?"_

 _"Here,_ show me to my room." Jung spoke, completely disregarding my words, pushing the suitcase he had over to me. With an annoyed look and a huff of defeat, I dragged his shit and led him to his room, which happened to be the biggest one in the apartment, which also happened to be mine. He smiled at the sight of it, particularly the object that was a dead giveaway that it was _in fact_ my room; it was the poster of the NASA logo we had doodled and scribbled quotes on such as, _'To infinity and beyond!'_ and _'The answer is out there'. "_ _Yeeeee,_ we're room mates, huh?" He spoke, wiggling his eyebrows. "You _reeeaally_ wanna piece _a'dis."_ the brat spoke, pursing his lips and striking multiple, obnoxious poses. I punched his firm stomach and then dragged his garbage in, leaving it in front of the single bed he was to sleep on. He groaned on impact, but did not fail to laugh. "You know, maybe I _shouldn't_ tell you my brilliant plan of taking you to Loki."

I stopped dead in my tracks and snapped my head to him, "What?"

"Well since you sounded so desperate over the phone when you talked about abeoji still not wanting you to go near him, _which I still think is a good call_ , even though your knight in shining armor has arrived," he spoke referring to himself as he wiped his nose with the pad of his thumb obnoxiously, "while I was on the plane going here, I thought of a fool proof plan to save your skin, if we ever get caught sneaking out to talk to him, that is."

"What? Your master plan is to-" "Gosh, I hate it when you never let me finish." he spoke, fake annoyed. I rolled my eyes and looked at him expectantly, causing him to chuckle. "Well, since I am going to be working for SHIELD as their super nerdy astrophysicist, I could just bring you there with me as I interview him myself." He spoke, throwing his arm over my shoulders. I looked at him in confusion, "Why do _you_ have to interview him?"

He laughed then clicked his tongue three times, "Ah, my stupid little duckling, how else am I going to get further proof for my cosmic realm theory if I won't interview anyone who has actually traveled across realms before?"

I punched his gut, in turn, he groaned out in pain.  _"Violent!!"_

* * *

"And where are you two going?" Papa caught us red handed just before we could get out of the apartment. I found myself tensing up but Jung turned to me then to my dad knowingly. "On a date." he stated with a snicker, grabbing my hand, simultaneously clicking his tongue and winking like some sort of retarded epileptic.

"Jung! Don't encourage him!" I scolded in annoyance, forcing my hand away from his.

"What? I thought you said abeoji could know about us now! _Chhhh,_ I was really excited to break our engagement news but you ruined it" He smirked with smugness, making me clench my jaw and punch him on the shoulder. He laughed with the pain of his shoulder, _"Baby!_ Stop!" I punched him even harder for that.

My dad groaned at the sight of us, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Just come home safe and try not to kill each other."

Once papa was gone, Jung quickly jolted away from me, who was still assaulting him, and grabbed my fists. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head at me. "Don't you think that was a little over-kill?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's never over-kill as long as I get to kill you." I then stormed off.

"Ya! Maybe I will just marry you just to ann-- _ya, YAA!"_


	3. That Is Why I Am A God And You, Beneath Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKKLAMSJJSSN I AM SORRY FOR TYPOS  
> I  
> TRY  
> xxx

"Relax, remember your training." Jung spoke as I fidgeted next to him. I narrowed my eyes at his remark, "Honestly, if you say one more stupid thing like that I will kill you. I will actually _literally_ slam you against the wall _until you die."_

He laughed at my annoyed reaction and probably because he thought saying a cliché movie line like that was the funniest joke he could have ever said in this moment. Jung chuckled as he draped his arm over my shoulder, "Ingrid," he said in a more serious tone, "Your nervousness is totally uncalled for. Sure we're seconds away from meeting Loki, the Norse supposed to be mythical god, who could make or break all your entire thesis, wasting all your blood sweat and tears over the thing, and he _was_ the guy who brought aliens in New York, which is why I still stand with abeoji in--" _"GAH!_ YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP!" I groaned, pushing him off me.

He chuckled, _"Babo,_ you never let me finish."

I turned to him then stepped on his foot, causing him to jump back and chuckle the pain away. "Why would I let you finish being a full and utter moron?" Just then, the elevator, which we had been alone in, came to a slow stop. Soon a ding was heard and the contraption opened. Jung and I straightened ourselves up as five agents came, dressed in crisp soldier uniform and serious faces. Jung scooted over close to me, pulling me by the wrist. The tall and bulky men stood in front of us, and I felt completely tiny in a room full of testosterone.

Jung, though he was six foot two, _three_ I think with those shoes on, was like a fluffy, woolen stick compared to the muscly agents here due to his slim physique and woolen clothing.

There was a silence for a short while but then it was cut off by a clear voice. "Oh, _cheese stick,_ how's your boy?" an excited voice asked. The other, who was presumably the cheese stick, and had a boy, laughed and nodded in agreement, "He's great. Finally got out of the hospital, _buffalo._ He's still grounded for a week though."

A different man hissed, as of pained by what he had heard, "Hard core, dude. The kid broke his arm and still gets grounded!" he huffed and chuckled.

"He broke his arm because he _disobeyed_ me." the man replied, surely.

"He broke his arm because he _fell off a bike."_ Another spoke as a matter-of-factly.

"He broke his arm because instead of going inside and doing his chores like his mother and I asked, he went outside and went _speed racing_ on his bike."

Jung pursed his lips and nodded in agreement with the man's statement. I turned to him and elbowed his side for reacting to their conversation. He looked at me with knit brows and shrugged as he gave a questioning look. I narrowed then rolled my eyes at him and then the elevator was again came to a stop and the men made their leave. Once the doors shut again, Jung turned to me and spoke up, _"Cheese stick_ was right though."

I groaned out a chuckle, "So what, you and _'_ _cheese stick'_ are _homies_ now?" I asked using air quotes.

He laughed and then crossed his arms like a rapper in a music video, " _Yo, yo, yo,_ don't you know I'm bros with all the _hoes?"_ he did an exaggerated duck face.

"Did you just call men who can break you like a twig a hoe?"

He opened his mouth widely, froze, then shut it.

I couldn't help it this time, I broke out in full laughter over his stupidity. I threw my head back and clenched my stomach as I practically met seventh heaven over my breathless laughs. Jung smiled softly at this and then straightened himself out. Once my giggles quieted down, the tall man pulled me close to him affectionately and rested his chin on my head. "Don't worry about Loki, Ingrid, because he'll be in cell the entire time and even if he got out, I'd never let him touch you."

I found myself smiling at his reassurance, "Are you going to karate him if he tries anything?"

Jung broke away quickly at my question, then did the typical fighting stance and kicked the air, "Don't you know it, duckling apprentice."

* * *

  


_"_ _Oh, so they weren't joking when they told me I was going to have guests."_   the man alone in the room spoke just as the door opened and revealed the said guests.

 

Jung and I walked into a bare room with only three chairs, one Loki was sitting on and two in front of a steel table the god of mischief was shackled to. I looked at the man who had a smirk plastered on his lips but disregarded that and placed the things I had brought with me on the table. Jung did the same, though he was eyeing the man in front of us the whole time, as if he was waiting for him to do something terrible.

I sat on one of the chairs and prepared the papers I needed. I turned to Jung who was seated next to me and he gave me a reassuring smile and nod. I smiled back at him then shuffled my now tentatively extremely inaccurate thesis paper. I huffed, well _shit,_ this was it, this was either going to solidify or completely destroy my hard work. I but my lower lip then turned to the being in front of us who raised a brow expectantly.

"Good evening, uh...  _Loki,"_  I spoke, unsure of what I should address him.

The man leaned in, resting his weight on the table, on his elbows, "I hear you two are astrophysicists," he locked his gaze on me, "what might two beings of science want with me?"

I clenched my jaw, "My partner is here to ask you about your travels across the realm, to see how much light you can put on the matter," I motioned and turned to the man beside me, seeing he had a look like daggers towards the man in front of us. I cleared my throat at the tension, "But, I however, am here to ask you about... _well, you."_

The raven haired creature's eyes glint in interest. "My, my, I see I have an admirer."

I pursed my lips just as Jung clenched his jaw, "I'm studying mythology and my thesis is on Norse specifically. I figured Thor would've visited, he and I have met before, and I could interview him but to my misfortune... he hasn't come back yet."

Loki's face fell expressionless, but there was a hint of annoyance in it. "Now at least, we have _two_ things in common. One being we've both been tricked into thinking my oaf of a brother would actually come back." I looked at him with slightly knit brows, "... And the other one?" I asked, causing him to smile, devilishly, "We are both absolutely breath taken because of the other's immense beauty."

I raised my brows and found my jaw hanging low due to the admission I heard. After being stunned out of my wits, I found myself chuckling and, _dammit,_ blushing at his praise to both me and himself. He was entirely satisfied with my reaction.

"Though _you_ have all the time in the world, _we're_ on a tight schedule. So answer all the questions we have to ask then we'll be on our way." Jung snapped at the man who he had not ceased to stare at. Loki blinked once then turned to him, pursing his lips into a small smile. For a long heart pounding moment, Loki and Jung stared at each other as if their looks could kill. "Is that right? Then I believe in order to keep the endearing maiden here, I should not answer your questions at all." Jung leaned in with a stern face, "If you won't answer our questions," he smiled dryly, "then I believe we're done here."

Jung grabbed my wrist and stood up, still staring down the other, _"Neoui abeojineun olh-assda. uliga yeogi waseoneun andoenda."_   ~~ _(Your father was right, we shouldn't have ever come here)_~~   I clenched my jaw at his words, though I had no idea what he said, I knew he was pissed because he only ever burst out in his mother tongue when he had extreme emotions over things. I turned to him and spoke one of the few words I knew how to speak in Korean. _"Jinjeonghae."_ I muttered _"calm down"_ , causing both men to turn to me. Jung refused to let go of my hand however as he sat back down.

"Goodness, you're lover is a ferocious hot head _and_ over-protective." Loki spoke with a chuckle as he leaned back against his steel chair. I disregarded what he spoke and instead fixed my gaze on my friend. "I'll be quick." I muttered with a sigh, lightly pulling my wrist out of his hand. He looked at what I was doing then released me with a nod, looking at me with caution but nodding nonetheless.

I finally turned to Loki and asked him one of the questions that were at the top my head as I grabbed my thesis paper, "How old are you?" I asked, aligning my papers. I turned to him as he cocked his head to the side, "Do you want it in Midgardian equivalent or simply how I count it?"

I found myself smiling at that a little, excited upon learning such a thing, "Both." I replied. Loki smiled at that then opened his mouth, just to close it again and vice versa. "How long have you two been courting?"

I raised my brows, expecting it was a joke but instead, I pursed my lips in annoyance, "Answer the question." I spoke, sternly. Loki smirked then chuckled deeply at that, "Oh, so you _do_ have some bite in you." The man beside me suddenly shuffled _violently_  in his seat, _"YA!_ She asked you a question!"

"And I asked her one as well." the other replied with disinterest. The man flaunted the angles of his face as he turned from side to side, as if examining the premise. His eyes then turned to me, "I'll make you a deal, for every answer you give me, I'll give back to you."

Jung scoffed and jeered upon hearing that, _"Chhhh, I nom-ui singyeong." ( ~~*scoffing sound* [hehe] the nerve of this guy)~~_

Loki acted as if he hadn't heard him, "Are we on an agreement, mortal?" I found myself involuntarily chuckling at what he called me. I moved my seat closer to the table, "I came here _to ask_ questions, not the other way around." Loki leaned in once more and narrowed both his lips and eyes, "And are you that fearful of me merely asking you questions?" It was easy to see what he was doing, but I wasn't about to be bullied like this all because he thought he had the longer stick.

I smiled, "I'll tell you what my partner already did, if you don't answer our questions, then I believe we're done here."

"My, you are a surprising one." the man pursed his lips after smiling the biggest smug, grin in the world, "Alright, I am Loki, prince of Asgard. And I am as old as the nearest star in your night sky as it was homage to my father and I on my day of birth."

I parted my lips at what he said; he seemed awfully pleased by that.

Jung scoffed, "You're as old as Proxima?" I turned to him just as he spoke my thoughts and as I knit my brows.

Loki turned to him, nonchalant. "Call it what you must."

I chuckled and nodded in disagreement, "Regardless of what you call it, Proxima is roughly 4.85 billion years old, older than the sun by two billion years." I leaned back and grabbed my papers, "I call your statement _bullshit."_

Jung smirked at my snark and chuckled, fully pleased by the fact I too was annoyed by the evident god of mischief.

"You know what, just look at this and tell me which part is true or otherwise." I huffed, handing him my blood, sweat, and tears. Loki narrowed his eyes on it and raised a brow, "This thesis of yours is based on what premise exactly?"

"Facts, or at least the ancient facts of those known by vikings."

He pursed his lips at the word. "Vikings, huh." Loki then scanned through the papers, ans slowly, his face melted in disgust and horror. "Facts?" He spat out sternly,  _"Four words, pet, your facts are factless."_ muttered a bitter Loki who then threw my hard-worked for papers about the _mythical_ god himself on the floor.

I felt my whole world crumble as my work was merely thrown like trash. Jung shot up from his chair then slammed his hands on table. "Look here, you moron with a god-complex," Jung growled, making me stand up quickly and pull him back before he said or did anything he'd regret.

"Jung, stop. He's not worth it." I muttered, pulling his torso. His face was red with anger and I slowly broke away to pick up my papers.

Loki looked down upon me and spoke, "Ingrid Selvig."

I looked up at him from my crouching form. I didn't tell him my name, how did he- _right_ , my thesis paper. "You are Eric Selvig's daughter. That's how you know Thor." I looked at him, expressionless and gathered all my work. I stood up and caught Jung's hand still on the table as he was still staring Loki down.

"Let's go." I spoke to my best friend, not at all waiting for a reply. Once we walked off to the exit, Jung still looking at the shackled being with a look like daggers.

"Next time, _listen_ to daddy." Loki called back making me freeze. "Listen to him when he tells you _not_ to meet with dangerous men." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. _"And maybe not do it behind his back."_ Jung growled, and was about to do either verbally or physically attack him, who was I kidding, he was set to do both, but I pulled him out of the room with me before any damage could be done.

 _"Or don't."_ Loki continued his sentence with a devilish laugh.  _"You'll be dreaming of me, girl."_


	4. When You Wish Upon A Dead Star

_"HAYSHH!_ Get your hands off me." Jung pulled away as we got out of the building, _okay fine_ , _I pulled him out of the building_. I turned to him as he turned his back and walked the other way. I groaned, "Stop!" He refused to listen. I sighed and ran off after him, cursing loudly when my loose papers flew off. I huffed and tried to chase after one, but instead others felt like being birds and went off as well. "JUNG WAIT!" I exhaled the airs out of my lungs as I quickly bent over ans snatched a paper that got stuck in a car's windshield. I struggled and groaned but collected the papers, thankfully in the end. I turned back to see there were four more papers flying away but then back to Jung direction and saw that he was no where to be found. My jaw dropped and I frowned, "I can't believe he left me." 

Disregarding the remaining papers, I gripped what I had and sprinted off to where Jung had gone. Thesis or not, Jung was far more important. Besides, there's always next year to finish my damn degree.  _"YAA! You careless girl."_ A voice scolded, halting my further actions. I whipped my head to the person across the car I was by a moment ago and saw a man held up a page. He scoffed and pointed at the other papers still on the ground, _"You!_ You stupid girl would leave your only copy to run after a stupid guy?!" Jung scolded nodding his head in distaste and clicking his tongue.

He walked past me and picked up the last pages of my scattered thesis, I walked up to him just as he gave me the papers, uninterested. I pouted and turned to my feet, slightly touched and embarrassed, " _It's not my only copy."_

Jung scoffed once more, "Yeah right," he then snatched the items in my hand and grabbed my hand itself, pulling me off as we walked home. "And I'm not a lanky Asian boy with a stupid Scandinavian friend."

 

I kept my silence though I wanted to chuckle at his words. I turned to my tall companion, "It's really not my only copy."

He scoffed and laughed dryly. He raised the hand he had holding onto the papers, "Should I let them be one with the wind then?"

I pursed my lips, "Yes, _grandpa,_ because I have something called a soft copy and I could always reprint another." Jung side-eyed me and clicked his tongue, _"Chh,_ Ingrid, Ingrid, Ingrid, you need to learn the _**EEF**."_ he let go of my hand then counted on his fingers, _"E:_ economical, _EF:_ environmentally friendly." He took my hand in his again. "As a scientist, you should know how bad it is to be cruel to the earth." he added to his sermon. He then suddenly gasped and nodded his head in realization, _"Ahhhh,_ now I remember, you're not a scientist yet." he smirked, knowing well I would beat him up for it. And beat him up I did. Upon my assault, he only laughed at my fury, in turn, causing me to do so as well. Thanks to that, I only punched him twice.

His laughs and hot breath was causing a slight fog due to the cold atmosphere and I smiled at the sound of it. I kept my eyes fixed on him even when we crossed the street, and it didn't really take long for him to feel my stare. He turned to me and I spoke up, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Jung blinked slowly, "What happened again?"

I clenched my jaw at that and he chuckled at my reaction. "Ya. It wasn't your fault. If anything, I should be sorry. I knew in my gut letting you go to Loki was a bad idea but I still went through with it because I knew how much you wanted to go and how willing you internally were to go by yourself." he peered down at me. I licked my lips at that, yeah, I was willing to go behind his back just to get to talk to that annoying god of mischief. "On top of that, I lost my cool and was making a fool out of myself by screaming at him." Jung scoffed at the memory, "the bastard probably even enjoyed my anger."

I frowned at the sight of him, and by the fact his grip on my hand tightened. Jung sighed and looked straightforward. Gosh, he probably believed that it was actually _his_ fault. He was like that, he always bit the bullet. We walked in silence for a short while until I decided to break the silence. "You're right." I muttered, catching his attention. "It _is_ your fault which is why you should apologize to me right now."

The tall man scoffed out a chuckle, smiling softly to my delight. "Yaa. You Norse have no sense of respect."

I raised my brows at him for indirectly comparing me to the unbearable also Norse being we had encountered, but disregarded that and rested my head against his arms, "Well my ancestors were vikings." I chuckled softly, feeling a the cold creep through me.

I let go of his hand then snuggled my arm inside his coat, causing him to arch his back and look at me with wide eyes. "YA!" Jung scolded, "I raised you better than to place your arm into strange men's coats."

"But I'm cold."

He huffed and stopped walking, pulling away from me. He then removed his coat and placed it over my shoulders, his warmth was still on it which was why it felt like the best feeling in the world. I looked at him with knit brows, "Aren't _you_ cold?"

He chuckled and wrapped an arm on my shoulders, "Stupid duckling, I was in Germany, remember. This feels like spring to me." As I wrapped my arm again on the back of his torso, I looked up at him as he smirked then winked. I scoffed at his actions as we continued walking off. "You are such a liar."

* * *

 

> _One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, if one has not dined well._ _  
> ― Virginia Woolf, A Room of One's Own_

* * *

"Mmmm, why _won't_ you just marry me, Ingrid?" Jung spoke as he rested his head on top of my head as I cooked him a midnight _snack,_  except it wasn't a snack but an entire meal. "Then you'll always get to cook for me."

I elbowed him as I flipped the steak. "If I marry you I'll have both stupid _and_ ugly children. I'm kind of at a major loss here."

Jung's chest bubbled out a deep laugh, "Oh but you'll love _me_ **_and_** your _ugly_ children all the same." he then kissed the nape of my neck. I shrunk down, "PG, man! PG!"

"What? It's not like I stripped you naked or something." Jung spoke softly, crossing his arms as he spoke all nonchalant.

I raised my brows and glared at him. "I will cut you if you speak again." He broke out in laughter, "But you love me."

"I hate you."

"Ahh, keep lying to yourself, duckling."

 

I finally finished cooking his steak and we settled on the rooftop, looking at the toy looking cars that passed and honked on the street below us. We had opened some bottles of beer as well and by now, we both had consumed most of our food and drink. We had sat fold-able chairs I had set up long before Jung arrived by the ledge with our feet up on the surface. I sighed in content as I moved my feet from side to side and turned to my friend next to me. He had a distant gaze and a distant feeling. "It's rude to stare, even at gorgeous people." he then mumbled making me grin. "Is that why you wanted steak? To fill the hole on your fragile heart because you haven't looked at me for as long as you desired?"

Jung burst into giggles, "You wish, babo."

I turned away from him, chuckling. "Wishing on stars aren't really my thing." I turned to the night sky and inhaled, "What can dead balls of gas do for you anyway?"

Jung knit his brows deeply and nudged my arm. He scoffed and pouted, "Is this what New York did to you?"

I chuckled and nodded, "No, this is what college did to me." Jung laughed lowly at that, but I could tell he wasn't satisfied, "Do you want to talk about it?" I turned to him and smiled softly, "About what?"

"What's making your happy heart sad."

I looked up at the sky. "Nothing's making my-" "Ingrid."

I snapped my head back to him. "Jung." I repeated dumbly. He sighed and then roughly pulled me to him. I groaned and chuckled, "I will cut you." My head against his chest felt a soft vibration, and soon, my hair was being stroked. "It's alright little one," he then sighed, "I'm sorry about Loki."

 _"Yaaa!_ Why are _you_ sorry about him." I broke away sharply.

Jung knit his brows, "Ya! Stop mocking me."

I chuckled. "I'm not."

"Then stop."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Are we done here?" I asked Jung.

He looked at me and blinked, "You didn't even talk about it." I smiled then pulled him close, arm around my shoulder, head against his chest, eyes closed. "All I need is a good night's sleep." Jung chuckled then pushed me softly, "Then go to bed." I didn't reply nor did I move, so he pushed me a little harder this time, speaking softly, "Ya!" I moaned and grabbed onto his torso, "Carry me to my bedroom." He groaned a chuckle, "Yaaaaa, but you're so heavy." I opened my eyes and snapped my sight to him. "Fine, I'll go and lock you out here so you turn to ice." I then pushed myself off him and then headed inside, earning a hearty laugh from my best friend.

 _"Yaaa._ Fine."

In that moment I was swooped up my feet and thrown over a shoulder, making me squeal in surprise of the sharp motion.

* * *

"I've been expecting you."

I chuckled dryly at his words and I stalked closer to his glass chamber, arms crossed and brows knit. "As if you knew I'd come back." His hands where on his back and slowly, as he turned to me over his shoulder and faced his body over to my direction, his chest let out a deep chuckle. "My dear, sweet Ingrid." he then slowly stalked over to me, his sharp face resembling that of a lion's. "I can hear your helpless heart beat." As he inched towards me, nearer and nearer, suddenly his hands caught my waist and a gasp left my lips. I turned to him in shock and hitched out, "The glass--" "-all illusions are gone now."

"But-" the man hushed me. "It'll be alright, my darling." he tucked stray hair behind my ear. "But _Loki-"_ he placed a finger gently on my lips, as if he was afraid of them breaking due to his touch. "Don't speak." he commanded instantly ceasing my bickering. Then slowly, everything around me melted away as the tall god leaned in and pulled me closer to him. And just before our lips connected, just as they brushed ever so slightly against each other, Loki spoke, _"Sweet embrace of silk, better than honey and milk."_


	5. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of time skips  
> lots of dreams  
> bare with me

> I'm never tired enough not to think of your face,

> For even in my dreams you have a never ending trace

* * *

I walked and caught sight of a meadow of flowers. It was all so vast and beautiful, the only thing is, the flowers haven't bloomed yet and that made my heart long to see the beauty that was still hidden. I frowned at the sight of it and took a step closer. _"They've been waiting."_

I turned to the voice that erupted from behind me. I knit my brows at the tall being and scoffed, "Who's been making them wait?"

"No one made them wait, the simply wished to."

I scoffed, "Who are they waiting for?"

The tall man in emerald clothing, with raven hair and a heart melting smile peered down at me and caught my hand. _"Us."_ He pulled me slightly and lead me through the field where then each flower we passed made way for us and slowly started to open up for us.  The then green field burst into a shade of pink and my lips parted in awe and admiration. "Why did they wait for us, Loki?" 

"They resemble your heart, my love." Loki halted and caught my other hand, "They open themselves to love and undying beauty." I was then quickly pulled against his torso and lips were pressed against mine.

And like magic, who was I kidding, it was surely by magic my back was against a bed. My lover was hovering over me, peppering kisses all over my skin. Slowly, his hands traveled from my hips up to my chest, fingers digging into the cloth, goosebumps forming because of the coolness of his skin against the heat of mine. I moaned out his name as his lips attacked my neck. He growled in return and pressed his hips roughly against mine. My fingers dug into his hair, pulling on the roots as if for dear life.

"Loki, please."

He broke away, eyes staring darkly into mine. "My dear, I-" _"I **need** you."_ Without another word, Loki leaned back in and placed the softest of kisses against my lips, "Your wish is my command." All at once his lips attacked my lips and my hands caught him to pull him closer, his hands wandered around my body, to please, to tease and the next thing I knew my bare torso was pressed against his. "My love, are you certain. I can wait-"

_"I've never been more sure of my life."_

 

I gasped sharply and felt my entire body shake and pant.

My eyes saw nothing but darkness so I jumped out of the bed and found myself running down to the hall of the familiar place. I was on the rooftop balcony and I sighed a breath of relief. I turned to the night sky I knew like the back of my hand and bit my lower lip with much force. "Why do I keep dreaming of him?"

I sat down on the foldable chairs and hugged myself, scared to even go to sleep again. This had been going on for too far; it was a week of fucking torture. I shivered against the cold and decided to go back in and just watch TV. Yeah, TV, television's good.

I walked back in and immediately walked to the living room to watch TV.

I sat there on the couch not at all feeling exhaustion and waited for the sun to come up.

* * *

 

"Enough of this, babo."

I turned over slowly over shoulder and knit my brows, "Enough of what, Ju-" "Don't!" he jolted from his seat. I too jolted back in surprise, feeling a heavy droplet of coffee jumping to my hand. I wiped my skin and whined, turning to Jung who looked angry beyond angry. I clenched my jaw and only blinked, enraging him even more. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, hand on his hips, scowl on his face. I couldn't reply and that pushed him on edge even more.

 _"Naneun-i sesang-eseo modeun geos-eul johge maengsehanda, neoneun naui jug-eum-i doel geos-ida!" ~~(I swear to all things good in this world, you will be the death of me, woman!)~~_ Jung huffed out, wiping his face. "So, what? Are you just going to drink coffee until you die of exhaustion?" he spoke lowly, which made everything even more scary.

I looked at my cup of coffee and noted that if I didn't sleep again, it was my eighth day of doing so. "You might think _abeoji_ believes your _bullshit,_ but he doesn't. He just lets you do this because he knows you'll only talk once you've worn yourself out!"

"I can't go to sleep, Jung." I mumbled, exasperated, making him advance towards me. He took the cup of coffee in my hand and pushed it aside. "Then tell me, if you _can't_ fall asleep, why is it your head seems like it'll fall off if you don't get some rest?"

I slowly turned to him. "It's not that... my physicality won't allow it..." Jung stared, expectantly. "What? What is it then?" he spoke softly. I remained silent and he sighed, tucking stray hair behind my ear.  _"Ingrid,"_ he called just as I turned away from him. He caught my face in his hands, "Is my tired duckling having nightmares?" Jung whispered, softly, tenderly. I licked my lips and pulled away from him. He sighed once more. "Did you watch a scary movie?" he asked genuinely. He took a step towards me and wrapped his long arms around me. "Or did you dream about me?" he asked in the same manner.

I felt my chest tighten as my head fell back on his chest. "I-... I dreamt about Loki." I pulled away and faced him. "I dreamt disgusting things of him." I pushed out between clenched teeth just as my tall companion pulled me back into his arms. He stroked my hair and I sighed in relief, feeling like a weight lift off my back. "Go on, duckling." he breathed out and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "It's... _disgusting,_ Jung."

"I've listened to your playlist before, what's new?" he muttered, making a small smile grow on my lips. "Hey, all the artists I listen to I got from you or you got from me."

"So? I was just trying to prove a point. Our taste in music sucks, but hey, _someone_ has to listen to it."

I pulled my head from against his chest, still hearing the beating of his heart in my head, "No you don't, you don't have to listen to anything."

He looked to the ceiling then back to me, _"Yaa,_ haven't you ever heard the saying, _Love is pain and pain is love."_

I pursed my lips, "No. You just made that up."

"Well," Jung sighed, "you have now." He quickly then pulled my head back to my his chest and wrapped me firmly against him. "Now, we can do this two ways, _hana,_ you tell me what's on your mind until you feel better and I take you to bed; _du,_ you keep quiet, fall asleep in my arms and I take you to bed. Both these options end with you sleeping; there is no option _se, sa, daseos, yug, ilgob, yeodeolb, ahob, sib._ Ok? Good."  ~~ _(1 to 10 in Korean but google translate seems not too reliable lol)_~~

"I dreamt of him every night since we saw him." I blurted out suddenly. "But lately the dreams have gotten weirder and more disturbing and graphic and disgusting and I can't stand it."

"What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt..." I looked at the face of my best friend, "... that we were lovers."

His brows shot up, "You and Loki, you mean."

I nodded. "And he did... gosh, he did things," I shuddered. "I don't want to think about it and I don't want to dream about him!" I pushed Jung away. I walked passed him, but my wrist got caught. "Ingrid, you have to sleep." I pulled my hand away. "Jung, I can't."

"You have to."

"But I don't want to dream of him! I don't- I don't want to!"

"You won't, duckling. I promise." he pulled me back into his arms, hand on the back of my head, securing me against his chest. I sighed and clenched my jaw. _"Jung..."_ "I promise you, I promise you won't dream of him, Ingrid." he reassured. But instead of accepting these words as relief, they made me feel helpless and even more frustrated, so much so tears started welling in the corner of my eyes. "You can't promise me that." I spoke lowly.

"I am promising you that if you just think of me."

_"Jung..."_

"Just think of me," he broke out, "You'll just think of me." he caressed my face. I frowned and kept my eyes locked on him, "How am I supposed to think that?" He smiled softly and his hand on my back traveled down to my waist. "Because of this," he spoke and soon his lips met mine, gently, caringly, longingly, needingly. His hand captured my jaw and my hand grabbed on the cloth of his old sweater. "Just think of me," he mumbled between kisses. His pulled me closer to him just as one of my hands found themselves entangled in the locks on his head. A blissful haze covered me and the words next spoken seemed to be true, "You'll only think of me," Jung whispered, _"he does not deserve you."_

* * *

"Good morning."

I smiled at the figure next to me, "Good morning."

"Did you dream of me, babo?" he smiled. I chuckled and nuzzled close to the cheeky being, "You wish, Jung." Both of us chuckled. "But to be fair, I didn't actually dream on anyone or anything." The dark haired man turned to me, pulling me closer to him by the arm that was wrapped around me, "Oh? I guess that's a relief, though I would have preferred you dreamt of making out with me."

I chuckled and pinched his side. He didn't react and only smiled through it.

"Sadly, this is where your story ends."

 

From the shadows, a fierce being revealed himself and displayed a look of anger on his face. His hands were behind his back and his lips quivered in disgust. "How dare a boy covet what is _rightfully_ mine?" he spat out, slowly inching closer to us. Both Jung and I jolted up from where we lay, and I gripped the cloth on my chest in fear. Jung moved forward slightly, placing his arm over me protectively. He looked at the taller man before us as he then lunged at Jung and grabbed him by the collar. I shrieked as the man then pulled a dagger and pointed it at my best friend's bobbing adam's apple. "Loki, please! Don't do this!"

"No, my lover," he spoke lowly, green eyes glistening in all its visciousness, "you are mine."

And as if a cloudy haze came over me, I found myself blinking fastly and suddenly grinning. "Yes, I am yours."

Jung whipped his head to me and his lips quivered out my name, "Ingrid, Ingrid-" but then, swiftly, the blade cut his artery and soon gushed put the crimson red of his being.

 

 

I snapped up from the sheets that stuck to my skin because of the warm, turning cold, sweat that covered my body. Like I had been drowning, I clasped the shirt on my chest and pulled the covers off my shaking legs and caught my breath. I panted like I had just ran a marathon and a immediatly felt tears pouring down my eyes. My chest felt hollow, my head felt like it was spinning, my lungs felt like they were being contracted together tightly, my stomach was twisting, and my lips were quivering in fear. As my breath hitched and thorax produce a terrifed sound, my eyes caught sight of a sleeping Jung by my window sill, head rested back, arms crossed, watching over me but drifted off to a better reality.

I held back a sob and ran out of my room, frightened but considerate enough not to wake my best friend.

I ran out to the balcony, passing an opened door that lead to my father's lab. Probably catching sight of me, the voice of my father called my name. I didn't stop however and met the night sky that was again over me along with the cold New York weather.

I huffed and curled down on my knees, shivering only because of fear and not the cold. My body pushed out cries of desperation just as I heard my name being called out again. "Ingrid! My dear, sweet baby--what, what's wrong?"

"Papa," I broke out, turnig to my father that then draped a blanket over my shoulders. He hushed me and crouched down to pull me into an embrace. _"Shhh. Gråt inte. Gråt inte, min älskling."_   ~~ _(Don't cry. Don't cry, my baby)_~~

"Papa," I wept, "I keep having bad dreams."

"I that why you avoided sleeping?"

I nodded, "They won't go away."

 

He sighed, "You know... one way to get rid of nightmares is if you face your fears."

I pulled away from him. "Papa..."

"There must be a reason you are having these nightmares, so," he turned to me and knit his brows, "what are you dreaming of?"

"... _papa..."_

He sighed, "Is it really that bad that you can't tell me?"

 

I broke away from him and shivered. My dad frowned and wiped a tear on my face. "Alright, my little Ingrid. Calm down, calm down." he placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled my hand to make me get to my feet. He pulled me to his chest and kissed the crown of my head. "Just please, get some rest. You need rest, my Ingrid."

I sighed, "Eventually, papa."


	6. In Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE UP A TELESCOPE NAME  
> WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> OMGASH. I know it's been long but sCHOOL.  
> anyway this is a pretty long chsaper so I hope it makes up for the mean time.  
> BYEE
> 
> STOP JUDGING MY TYPOS i'm sorry

It was now three am. Time didn’t feel like it was moving. I didn’t go back to sleep.

I sat on the balcony, wrapped like a burrito in a knit blanket as I sharply inhaled the cool New York air that made my nose turn pink. I was looking up at the stars, particularly to the one Jung discovered amongst the deep colored night sky. He had called it **_I.F. Duckling_** _,_ _I.F._ standing for _infrared_ as when he studied it closer in Berlin, most of his research got scrambled because of one of the infrared servers on site. After discovering so, he laughed and named the star infrared for irony. And as for the duckling part, well, he finds me partially responsible for its discovery thus, in honor of that, he named it one of his annoying pet names he had for me. It was because he and I had been stargazing the night he came across the new celestial body. It was funny, actually, he had just been telling me he was going to do amazing work someday and all of a sudden, _he found a star._

 

I huffed, _why is the sun taking so long to rise tonight?_

“I see you didn’t go to sleep, baby.” an old voice commented, making me turn away from the sky to the being the voice belonged to. My papa had bed head hair and knit brows, “It’s only turning four. You should get some rest.”

“I’m not tired.” I spoke flatly, reshuffling in my place, turning away from him. He huffed and sat on the vacant chair next to me. “Ingrid…” he called, “do you really not want to tell me what you’re having nightmares about?” I turned to him, blinked, and slowly nodded.

My father looked defeated for a moment, but then he thoroughly spoke, “Then, come to work with me.”

“ _What?”_

“Come help me with work so you can get your mind off of all this.” He spoke with sureness and a soft smile. I felt my mouth drop into a soft smile I tried to repress, then I knit my brows, “Like… _right now?”_

My father pursed his lips and nodded, “Yeah, the Avenger’s tower is open 24/7 anyway. Plus, you did help me out with what I was already doing last time; I don’t have to explain it to you all that much.” I broke into the biggest smile I could muster up and then shifted my body to face him. _“Or if you want,_ I could give you a recommendation letter, or have some of the other mad scientists there make one for you, so you can get a part time job. That way you won't have time to slug around and you'll be so tired you you just always drop and sleep.”

I felt absolutely taken aback by the words that left my father's lips, the part where he said he would take me to work. I have been asking him for so long to take me there and now was finally the day. I immediately shrieked in excitement and as swiftly got reprimanded for my noise. “SHUSH CHILD!” papa blurted out in a whisper-yell with a sigh, “It’s too early for you to be squeaking like this.”

I giggled like a school girl and then threw my arms around my father in delight. “THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, _THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU_ DADDY!” I spoke, making him laugh.

Finally, he was _finally_ letting me go to work with him after all this time. You may be wondering why he hasn’t so often used the _bring-your-daughter-to-work-day_ excuse, especially since yours truly is a _qualified_ **nerd.** Well, it’s all because he deems his current place of employment no place for a baby like me: _"Dangerous men work here; you should just stay in school."_

Yeah, I _too_ scoffed at that.

 

But that was now changed, for as I walked through the bright hallways with waxed floors, I felt like my stomach was going to burst with fireworks. It felt different being here, this time around. Compared to this feeling to last time, I was a nervous wreck that had jelly for legs and was ready to projectile vomit at anyone who caught me looking all suspicious and lost. It probably— _surely_ had to do with the fact last time, even thought I went here with Jung, I wasn’t actually _supposed_ to be here.

I sighed in content as we made our way to a laboratory. My dad turned to me with a slight sparkle in his eyes as he saw how completely blown away I was with all the equipment they had lying around here. I snapped by head to my father’s direction, “PAPAAAAA! You should’ve brought me here ages ago!” My jaw dropped as I spotted the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my entire life, machinery meant _specifically_ for _nerds_ who like space, a high definition telescope that could display the celestial body in sight and analyze it. It was the glorious 19800+BVHD Muller-Schwartz telescope. 

Papa chuckled at my _child-on-Christmas-day_ reaction and nodded his head in disapproval, “Don’t get used to it because if you refuse to sleep I surely won’t bring you back here to make you feel better anymore.”

I knit my brows and frowned at that, “Hey! That’s straight up frickin’ treachery right there.”

Papa laughed at that then smirked, “Deal with it, because that’s my condition, young lady.”

As the seconds melted into minutes melted into hours, the sun eventually reached its pinnacle height in the sky. When it did, I had been completely wrapped up, moving around the lab, helping papa out with all of his work, doing this, doing that, finding one thing, graphing another, and ending up noting about something else. It was hectic, but it was the best thing I had done all month. It felt absolutely liberating to do this type of research. I couldn’t do anything like this in school, all thanks to the thorn in all astrology students' sides. All our activities, even our thesis was picked for us because my snob of a professor loved heavily dictating every move you are to make in his class; when to pass assignments, what projects to make, what topics to center works on, when to cry, when to breathe, and when to once again listen to his sermon about how we should _“NEVER BOTHER ME OUTSIDE OF THIS CLASSROOM, DAMMIT!”_ I swear he isn’t fit to be a teacher of such splendid subject.

But right now, I was in love and nothing was going to stop me.

At least until my body betrayed me and my stomach had practically begged me to fill it. And upon hearing this ragged roar, my dad told, more like commanded me, to get some grub.

"Ingrid, I'll not have you starve to death when you could already die of sleep deprivation."

_"But papa,"_

He glared at me and clenched his jaw, "Do you _want_ to test me child?"

 

And so that was was why I half-heartedly left the lab and ended up snooping around the cafeteria. I mean, yeah, it  _was_ the Avengers tower but, their food was so-so. I mean it wasn't bad, don't get me wrong, it had normal food and a snack bar, and boy was it fun to know I only had to use my dad's ID and get everything free, but, I don't know, I felt really up for some salad at the salad bar down two blocks from here.

I pursed my lips and nodded.

Goodbye free food, my stomach is picky but don't worry, you will have your day free Avengers cafeteria food.

 

 

_"Ma'am."_

I turned around and went wide eyed over the sight of the person who just caught my arm. "You dropped this." he spoke slowly, handing me the ID I unknowingly dropped. "Oh-gosh... I-I'm... _gosh,_ thank you. My dad would've killed me if I lost that." I chuckled out nervously, seeing the features of the man suddenly melt away into a smile.

"He's your father, I thought--" he cut himself off with a low laugh. I got form the look on his face he probably thought I stole it. But amidst it he suddenly tilted his head at the sight of me, "Wait, if you're Dr. Selvig's... you must be Ingrid then."

I raised my brows just as my jaw dropped, "You-you know my name?"

He chuckled and nodded with an amused face, "Don't I? Your dad talks about you a lot, _to Thor especially,_ and your dad happens to bring up some pretty amusing stories of you."

My face fell a little, _"Amusing?"_

"Don't worry, most of them are within the lines of _'I am so proud of her,'_  or _'she was cute as a baby_ '."

I groaned and covered my face, making the man laugh. "No. I-I... _no,_ I can't actually promise you there weren't embarrassing ones." My breath hitched and I nodded slowly in disagreement. "You know what, I-I'm just gonna-" I pointed behind me "-go and have some lunch outside." I then quickly turned around and sprinted off, not wanting to stay for another second. _I am so gonna kill my dad for this._ The man chuckled then sighed, thinking about it, finally deciding to run after. "Hey, wait up. I'm going to have lunch too."

I looked at him for a moment, internally screaming my lungs out.

"I'm Steve, by the way."

I chuckled lowly, nodding profusely, "I know, I know, I know... _can't you see_ _I..."_ I stopped in my tracks and covered the side of my face, "I'm trying to preserve what's left of my dignity now that I know Captain America most likely knows about my Tuna story."

"... Tuna? No, I-- oh, _tuna."_

"SEE! SEE!" I gasped and jolted back. "I... anyway, I'm going to get some salad, I'm sure you're not into that."

Steve gave me a smile and nodded, "I don't mind. I should probably start eating healthier anyway." he spoke rubbing his damn six pack. I chuckled and placed my hands on my hips, "Dear goodness, if Captain America needs to start eating healthy, the lord have mercy on us all."

 

Though it was both painful and a dream, Steve and I went to the salad bar together. But it seems I can't dodge any bullets today.

"INGRID!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of voice being screamed out. I saw Jung from afar, looking like he was about ready to tackle me as he charged forward. "WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS WOMAN?!" he shouted just as he got ahold of my shoulders. "Do you _know_  how worried I was? I thought you ran out on me!"

"I left you a note!" I piped out, feeling embarrassed beyond belief.

"A note?" Jung repeated with an incredulous look. I nodded and he then mimicked my actions, _"Ahhhh,_ yeah, _a note._ A NOTE THAT I DIDN'T EVEN SEE!"

"Jung, _Jung,_ I think you're over reacting." Steve suddenly broke out, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, and I swear,  _I swear to all the fucking stars in the sky,_ someone should just take me out. _Please,_   ** _shoot me now._**

Jung narrowed his eyes at Steve and sized up at him, "What _Steve?_ Did you just tell me how to react WHEN MY _GIRLFRIEND--"_ he turned to me with wide eyes _"--ghosted out_ on me after not sleeping for what, wait, uh, how long was it.... _right--A MONTH?!"_

I slapped a hand on my face and whined at the stick trying to intimitade the damn body builder. To be fair, Jung was actually as tall as Steve, it even appeared to be that Jung was taller because of how slim he was. I made a face and peeled Jung away in embarrassment, _"Are you insane?"_

"I dunno, maybe I am because SOMEONE _KEEPS_ DRIVING ME-" I slapped my hand on his mouth and nodded my head furiously. I sighed and whisper-yelled, "Shut it, psycho!" I turned between him and Cap'n. I groaned, "Look I'm sorry I didn't leave a more obvious note and that-" but suddenly, he slapped my hand away from him and gave me a look of fury. _"Wae! Wea, wea, WEA!"_ he shouted turning between me and Steve.

He scoffed, _"Wae babo YA?! Wae neoneun geuleul boneunya? Palansaeg jokkileul ib-eun namjawa naleul daeche hal su issdago saeng-gaghani?"_ He raised his upper lip and scoffed out a chuckle. _"Nae bal!"_

"Jung!" I blurted out with impatience, "Steve and I were just going to get some salad."

"Salad," Jung scoffed, _"saelleodeu nae bal."_

I didn't know what he was saying ~~_(but what he actually said was 'Why! Why, why, WHY?' 'Why stupid? Why are you looking at him? You think you can replace me with a man in a blue tight suit?' 'My foot!' & 'salad my foot.') _~~but I knew he blew up because of Steve's interferance; he's just so naturally got hot-headed if there's too much testosterone in one place.

As Jung stormed out of the building, I dared a look at Steve and forced out a smile. "So... you, uh, still up for that salad?"

He gave a soft chuckle and a shrug, "Yeah, actually."

* * *

  
  

> _Better to eat vegetables with people than to eat the finest meat where there is hate._
> 
> _― Proverbs 15: 17_

* * *

"So, you're Jung's girlfriend too huh?"

I looked at Steve with a painful look and nodded, "No, he just says that when.... no. I'm just unfortunately his inconvenient best friend."

Steve tilted his head at that, "Can I ask why he's so angry?"

I pursed my lips at him, stuffed my hand in my pockets, and huffed, "I haven't been sleeping lately and when I did..." I gulped and turned away, "it was horrible and I just couldn't bring myself to close my eyes again."

Steve kept quiet for a long while and I thought for sure I had scared him away or something, but instead, he placed a hand on my shoulder and had me stop. "Jung's a good friend. He's just looking out for you." Steve looked at me for a moment and placed two hands on either of my shoulers, "He's a good kid, you know, and since I'm guessing the puzzle fits you're the, what was it... _duckling_ he keeps ranting about that keeps _him_ up at night."

I chuckled out and pulled away with a groan, "I am so killing him."

Steve chuckled, "But seriously, Jung cares a lot for people and it doesn't take a genius to know that Jung cares a lot for you."

I knit my brows at that and felt speechless. I'm guessing Steve caught hat on because he only gave me a pursed smile and motioned that we continued on walking.

 

So, both of us went our way and as we neared the salad bar, I knit my brows in realization, "Wait... does this mean you and Jung are, like, best friends or something?"

Steve chuckled, "Well, sure. I have hung out with him long enough to grasp the basics of the touch screen phone I have and the internet." I couldn't help but let out a slightly surpressed laugh at that, causing Steve to blush. "I know, I know, don't rub it in."

When we got close enough, I saw a pouting Jung, arms crossed, neck snapped to the right as he looked out the window, with three salad bowls on the table opposite chairs. I huffed at the sight of him and pouted my lips out just as his, "You're right... he does care a lot for people."

 

"Jung." I spoke, after both Steve and I sat down, only making the man I was calling for shift in his place. He cleared his throat and turned to Steve, "I got you an order of mine because I'm sure you'd do that anyway."

He slowly turned to me, "And I got you your usual, dry, non-dressed, non-mayofied, salted salad."

I gave him a small smile and stabbed my lettuce then took a bite. _"Jeong gamsahabnida." ~~(Thank you Jung)~~_

He chuckled and turned to me with a raided brow, "Ya, just eat, you little..." he trailed off and started laughing. "Just because I bought you salad, doesn't mean you're off the hook though. Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me?" Jung spoke in between bites.

I only looked at him as he continued, "But you should know I wouldn't stop," he glanced at me, "I wouldn't stop til I found you, somewhere, anywhere... nowhere."

"Jung.... that doesn't make sense."

He nodded, "But you have to understand that I'd do that."

A short pause of silence passed untill Steve coughed, "Uh... so the salad here is nice."

 

After lunch, Steve went off to do some cool hero work, I was back at the Avenger's tower along with Jung, in my father's office as he and my best friend laughed maniacly at something they were working on. I blinked at them and found that my mind went off in the abyss. I kept my eyes locked on Jung, Jung who would do anything for me, move the mountains for me, and listen to me rant about thay stupid character on TV.

And as he threw his head back in laughter, completely amused over whatever he's been, he caught my eye and gave me a smile. I felt my heart clench and my brows knit. I couldn't let him go through this, I couldn't let him keep dealing with my demons. Now, I had to defeat them, for both of our sakes.

"Papa, Jung," I stood up and waved my hands, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," my dad spoke quickly. "Ya, ya, yaaa, does my little duckling even know where the bathroom is?" Jung pointed. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him, "Of course, dum."

 

 

 _"Finally."_ the man with piercing eyes spoke as I surpressed a shudder and walked forward. "What took you so long, little bird?"

I gulped at the sight of the man behind the glass, remembering a certain dream I had of him where the glass was just an illusion. Slowly, I brought my hand on the layer of matter that physically separated him and I. I huffed, relieved, that my fingers felt the cool and smooth surface. I blinked, pulled my hand away, and clenched my jaw, "What did you do to me, Loki?" I barely whispered.

He smirked and held his hands behind him, "It'd help if you were more specific, _darling."_

I raised my upper lip at his pet name and scoffed, "Don't play dumb. You know what you did, seeing you've been expecting me."

He chuckled, "There's that bite I adore." Loki turned about and walked around his small space, "Were the dreams exciting at least?"

I felt bile rise up from my throat and my fists clench tightly into a ball. I instantly felt regret wash over me. How did I even persuade that guard into believing me and my trash story? Where the hell did all my confidence go?

"Stop them." I spoke flatly.

Loki turned from over his shoulder and gave a smirk, "What? Have they been keeping you up at night?"

"I haven't been sleeping at all."

"Ooooh," he huffed out, "I have _that much_ of an effect on you?"

"I just can't stand seeing your face every night." And I examined that said face of his, angular, sharp, _handsome._ I clenched my jaw and surpressed those thoughts, finally bringing myself to push out between my teeth, "I nearly puked one time."

His face fell into offence and annoyance as he snapped his head back at me. Loki, for a moment, looked like he wanted to explode, but he kept his cool long enough to compose himself. "No."

I pulled my head back and scoffed, dumbly repeating, "No?"

"I refuse to pull my enchantment off you." He placed his hands on his hips, "I wish to see you again."

"What?"

"I find you refreshing, and if I remove these dreams you have of me, you surely will never return."

"Damn right I won't, psycho." I barked, "But if you don't get out of my head, I'll-" "You'll get your yapping boy to attack me?" he cut me off. "I'll do you one better, I'll get rid of your dreams, if you do something for me."

I titled my head to side ane crossed my arms, "What?"

Loki looked at me and pretended to think about it for a moment. He placed a finger on his lip and then let out a sinister chuckle, _"Kiss me."_


	7. It Was Only A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajskaskjnajabcakcj  
> I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT YOU  
> I WAS AND AM JUST SO LAZY AND I DONT EVEN KNOW ANYMORE  
> dsdnskndad;la  
> i sorry  
> i love you  
> wow i just had a baby this took 9 months to do fuck

"Are you insane?" I scoffed out, mixed with a nervous chuckle. He mimicked my actions and laughed, "I think between the two of us, you're the one at the brink of losing your sanity."

I crossed my arms and felt my jaw tighten, "Are you truly mentally deranged?"

Loki gave another smooth laugh, and it would appear he was enjoying this so much, _too much._ "My dear, haven't you read your fair share of stories where the damsel gets saved my true loves kiss?"

"You're a low excuse for a prince, wouldn't you say?" I found myself mumbling out.

Loki slammed his fist on the glass, causing me to jolt up in surprise. His nostrils flared and soon he barked, "I AM A GOD, YOU FOOL!"

I gulped and felt my hands twitch. I knew that, dear goodness, I knew that well. I was writing a thesis about him, for crying out loud. I bit back my agitation however and retorted, "I'm not the one behind the glass, am I?"

I felt my pulse in my ears and I started heaving heavily, "You know what, this was a mistake, I shouldn't have gone here. You- you're **psycho!"**

Loki bubbled out a dark laugh.

I turned around and walked away. This was stupid. A waste of time. What the hell would I think would happen? Idiot!

"MARK MY WORDS, INGRID SELVIG, YOU SHALL BE BACK!"

 

I hurried out and nodded in disapproval, "Gahhh, this is why Jung calls me stupid so much. Gooooosh, what the hell is wrong with me, I-" suddenly, I slammed into a wall... but somehow the wall had arms?

"Woah, slow down there, Ingrid."

I looked up and saw Steve with a concerned look on his face, "Everything alright?"

I gave a forced chuckle and turned away from him in embarrassment. Geez, I couldn't lie to him... could I? I held my breath then sighed, unable to look at him. Steve only examined my expression and waited. I bit my lower lip in contemplation, "Well... if I'm being honest-" I saw the look on his face and concluded I just couldn't... "I'm--- I'm kinda lost, Steve."

The man's expression softened into a smile, "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed of. The place is huge. I got lost a lot before as well."

I chuckled softly and nodded, "Sorry, could you just point the way?"

"Oh, no," Steve brushed me off, "let me walk you."

 

"There you are, for a second I thought you were-" Jung started but stopped when he saw Steve was with me. I turned to Captain and back to my best friend, "I got lost, Steve walked me here."

"Oh," Jung spoke flatly, catching my hand, "Thanks for helping this duckling find her way."

Steve chuckled and nodded, "It's all good. The lab was actually on my way anyway." He turned to me with a smile, "It was nice making your acquaintance, Ingrid. I hope to see you around."

I smiled back and nodded, "You too, Steve."

 

 

Jung and I left my dad at the tower because he still had some work to do. Our walk out was silent, but I didn't mind. It was only when we went down the elevator did my mind eat itself uo with thoughts of Loki. I crossed my arms around myself.

Once we were out on the New York streets, I breathed out deeply and nodded in disapproval. What the hell did Loki mean, I'd be back? _Shit,_ was he actually psychic under all that?

Or could he just read my thoughts and tell I was crazy enough to come back. Oh my goodness, that just makes it all the more worse.

Suddenly, Jung cleared his throat, tentatively pulling me back into the real world. He offered me his arm and gave me a soft look. I pulled a painful smile and linked my arms with him, resting my heavy head on his shoulder.

We continued walking in more silence. The worry made my grip on Jung's arm tight but he didn't seem to mind. Just as I caught sight of a girl in a school uniform, reminding myself that  _I_ had school tomorrow, the tall man beside me spoke up.

"So do you like him?"

I felt like the life my body left me. I abruptly pulled my head away from him and cracked out, _"What?"_

He only glanced at me quickly, keeping his eyes in front of him, _"Do you like him?"_

It was then a coiled up emotion inside me burst and I broke away from him, walking back until he was far enough, raising my voice as I said, **_"NO!_** No! NO, no, n-..." I scoffed and turned away from him, standing by a parking meter, upset.

How could he even think that I liked Loki?! There was no way in hell I could like a man like him! I huffed out hot air that condensed with the cold as anger and defensiveness attacked me. But the moment I saw the look on Jung's face, he looked small, guilty, sad, upset even, I realized he didn't even know why I was reacting like this. Heck, I sighed, he didn't even name a name."

"What-- what are you-- who are you even talking about?!"

Jung knit his brows and clenched his jaw. He sighed, "It's okay. You don't have to act all..." he only sighed again before saying the most preposterous thing, "Steve has that effect on people."

I pulled my head back, "Steve?" I instantly relaxed and chuckled, "Why, did he say something?"

Instead of rolling his eyes at my teasing comment, he turned to his feet and sighed once more. Jung looked back at me with sad eyes and offered a soft smile, "He said you were a nice gal."

I knit my brows at that and felt my heart sink, "Ay dum... Jung... I was only joking, I don't like Steve. He's, well, he's too old for me." I joked but failed to make him laugh.

I walked over to him and caught his arm, "Jung... why aare you evn bringing this up? You know I don't plan on liking anyone until I graduate, right?

He turned to me suddenly chuckling as he roughed my hair up. "Yaaa babo, I know. I was just messing around. It's not like he'd ever like a girl like you anyway."

A smile crept on my lips but I played it off with a scoff, "Hey, what's not to like?" I pulled a pose, demanding his attention.

He gave a disgusted face then walked away.

"Jung!"

_"Ommo,"_ he pulled away in faux surprise when I ran after him and caught his arm, _"naega neoleul al-a?" ~~Oh my, do I know you?~~_

He shook my hand away and walked faster. I went after him and called out, "Ha ha, you still love me. _Sarangheo!"_

That's when he started running and for a moment I looked in surprise.

"JUUUUNNNGGGG YOU LITTLE--"

* * *

 

 

 It was a mistake to think I could sleep it off.

Fuck, I didn't even sleep.

I could barely keep my eyes open, and the worse thing about this day was I was late for class and my professor absolutely despised tardiness. Beside that, he absolutely hated my guts for being a student who actually knew something about his class. Don't blame me for being the daughter of a pioneer astrophysicist.

Today was basically the day he was hoping I would give him

"Miss Selvig," he called as I perked my head up before I nearly collapsed on the desk from exhaustion. From the look on his face, I already could tell he was about to kick me out of his  discussion. I would be fine with it to  be honest, it's just that he didn't and instead asked me to repeat what he had said.

I whispered, "I don't know,"

He raised his brows with too much satisfaction to be honest, "What was that?"

I huffed and repeated the same sentence a little louder.

_"What was that?"_ he pointed to his ears then motioned I stand up. "Please, since you're already interrupting my class, why don't you stand."

I groaned under a breath. Honestly, I was too tired to care that he was humiliating me in front of everyone, and I didn't really care that I was interrupting his class because I already knew what he was talking about. Yes, it was selfish, but blame the professor who decided humiliating me was far more important than teacher the students in the room who paid thousands of dollars to learn.

I huffed out and forced myself to speak louder and cleared, "I _don't know_ what you said."

He smirked then crossed his arms. AS I prepared to get scolded, I turned  to my desk and held my breath. But the words I heard caused a shiver down my spine and my exhaustion to fade. "We can't have a disobedient minx, now can we?"

My eyes widened at what I saw in front of me. _"What, Selvig?"_ the tall man in green chuckled lowly, _"Cat got your tongue?"_

_Loki?_ I shuddered. _How the hell did he get here?_

The man who stood where my professor did suddenly came stalking over to me, slowly, never breaking eye contact. I clenched my jaw and tried to make a run for it but found my feet where glued to the floor.

Loki laughed evilly, _"Oh pet, there is nowhere to run."_ He was a mere two feet away from me at this point.

I started to pant and panic, "Get away from me!"

The man who was inching closer and closer, close enough that his face was nearly brushing up against mine, laughed, _"And why would I?"_

 

Suddenly I screamed.

And apparently the bell rang.

I did not realize my eyes were shut until I saw the room of shocked faces. I swallowed a lump in my throat then got my bags, immediately heading out for the door, not at all bothering to explain.

"This ends here, this ends here, this ends here, this ends here, this ends..."I panted to myself as I sped walked out of the campus, to the streets of New York until... until I made it to the Avenger's tower. 

 

I walked in without question, strut to the elevator and made my way to the floor I needed to be in.

Once I made it to the special prison room, before the keeper could even ask, I said, _"Open the door, I have to finish this."_

It occurred to me the moment the words left my mouth how much of a dumb command it was to say to a man who had a gun and years of training with him. But he asked no questions and like clockwork opened the entrance for me, where I then marched straight into.

 

"My, my, you came just as I hoped." he mused just as I stood before him at his glass cage.

I sucked in a deep breath and put my foot down, "Get this _shit_ out of me, Loki!"

He was turned about, all this while, and his broad shoulders barely moved up and down as he looked over to me with a smirk. "I stated my price, little one. Agree to them, or... _simply continue to suffer."_

I nearly ripped all the hair I had off my skull. I growled, "See I'd do that but you're a lying bastard and a deceptive scoundrel. Why the fuck would I believe that you'll end up you're end of the deal if I do my own."

This was the moment he turned around, "Because, my love, besides the fact you have no choice but to believe," he walked over to me with his hands behind his back, "I am giving you my word as the son of the Allfather."

_"Bullshit,_ " I barked,  _"you're adopted."_

He chuckled, "And yet I am bound to him by greater magic that can not be broken." One of Loki's brows twitched upward, _"You know this."_

I clenched my jaw.

"You would know then also that I cannot lie about my ties nor even dare try to do what was otherwise promised."

I felt a whine leave my lips along with a shudder. I felt like I was about to cry because even if he was telling the truth, he could've conjured some fucking loophole, and I was probably going to suffer even more, and I just want to sleep.

He stepped over to me as much as he could from behind the glass, and raised his brows in distaste, _in fake concern,_ and spoke, "She no tear for I do so swear on my immortal soul that my promise shall be held."

"You _asshole!"_ I growled with a broken voice, "I don't have a _fucking_ choice!"

Loki chuckled, "And besides that," suddenly, my heart was in my mouth for the glass was gone and his arms where around me, "I **am** impeccably irresistible."

With that his lips were on mine...

 

 

 

...and Jung walked in.


End file.
